My History
by ShoutingThroughStitchedLips
Summary: History is a funny thing. It can be long or short, war-stricken or peaceful, about one person or the whole world. This is mine. IchigoXUryuu Yaoi; if you don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys! Char here. So this is (probably) goin' to be my only Bleach fanfic, since it was really hard for me to write and I haven't seen much of the show since like a year ago. If you think it was good, though, review! Thank you kindly, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me; it's all for Kubo-san. I just use his world to play Candyland. :3**

**Warning: BoyxBoy/ Yaoi; don't like, don't read, please.**

* * *

**My History**

History is a funny thing. It can be short or long, war-stricken or peaceful, about one person or the entire world. Every history has just one thing in common- not a single one is perfect. And this story is absolutely no exception.

At one point, I had a happy normal life, although that seems like an unimaginably long time. I had a loving mother, a crazy father, and two great sisters.

It was my fault that it all fell apart...

We were just walking, then suddenly my mother, my beautiful, kind mother, fell and didn't get up again. That was how I thought about it for a long time, until years later when it was explained to me. And even though I blamed myself then, to have concrete proof... it somehow sealed my fate.

I went through years believing I was normal, putting up my psychotic father and sisters, thinking that was all there was. But it turned out that was a lie too.

But that's all stuff you should already know, and that's not what this is about anyway. Let's just fast-forward a bit...

* * *

I stared at him, my eyes narrowing instinctively. He smirked and turned away, and I fumed. _Damn smug bastard!_ I thought. _We always fight, and he ALWAYS wins!_ I sat there, steaming, not even noticing that the bell rang until I heard Orohime calling me.

"Ichigo?" I started and looked around. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" She giggled.

"They're gone, silly. School's over."

Ichigo blushed despite himself. "Oh." Orohime stared at him, concerned.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You've seemed kinda distracted lately." He shook his head slightly as though to rid himself of an unwanted thought, then smiled at her.

"I'm fine," he replied, and stood up, stretching before slinging her backpack onto his shoulder and heading toward the door. He looked back over his shoulder at her. "You coming?" She grinned and pranced over to his side.

"Of course I am!" she said in her usual chipper tone, and together they left.

* * *

Ichigo shook his head with a smile at the memory of the afternoon; Orohime was so airheaded sometimes. Then suddenly he felt a disturbance in spirit pressure and groaned inwardly. _Not another one, _he complained. Pulling Kon out of his backpack, he popped the candy in his mouth and his soul pushed out of his body. He sighed and pulled his zanpakutou from his back as he turned to face the Hollow.

"Hey, ugly!" he greeted it loudly, and jumped up to slice the monster in half, but then something blue flashed through the air, cleanly cutting it in two. Ichigo looked up in disbelief to see Uryuu neatly land on the ground, his bow evaporating at the same time as the creature between them.

"Hello, Kurosaki," he said politely in an amiable tone that completely conflicted with the smirk on his face. Ichigo's disbelief dissipated into anger.

"What the hell, Ishida?" he half-shouted, walking closer to the other boy. "I had that! I don't need your help!" Uryuu grinned wider.

"Well, fine then. Next time, I'll just leave you to your devices." Ichigo just stared and Uryuu laughed. "What, Kurosaki?" Ichigo couldn't explain his feelings just then to himself, but it was almost like he felt... sad. Uryuu's expression grew concerned at Ichigo's silence, and he looked down.

"I... I'm sorry, Ichigo." To hear his name out of Uryuu's mouth was a truly rare thing, and he glanced up to see the Quincy with his head bowed. "It's just... you confuse me. My emotions around you... they don't make any sense..." He trailed off and looked away, blushing.

What he did next, he couldn't even explain to himself, but Ichigo found himself smiling, and he stepped forward and placed his hand on Uryuu's cheek, chuckling. The other looked up at him. "Nor do mine," the red-haired boy replied softly, and without thinking, he leaned down slightly and pressed his lips softly to Uryuu's. After a moment, he pulled back to see the Quincy staring at him, blue eyes wide. Then his face softened into a gentle smile and reached up to grab Ichigo's neck and pull him back down, and this kiss wasn't to end for some time.

* * *

So you probably know what happened from there. But it doesn't matter much. What does matter is that I have an incredibly hot boyfriend I wouldn't give up for the world, and for the first time in a long time for either of us, we're happy. That's all the history I need to know.

-fin-


End file.
